Good Morning Holmes and Watson
by mysmuttyaccount
Summary: Johnlock, Smut, first fanfic John wakes up in bed with Sherlock and from there things get interesting...


John Watson woke, his head a bit fuzzy from the night before. He turns over and gasps. First because he hadn't seen anything so beautiful before him as the rays of light from the window rendered the normally very sharp and poignant features of Mister Sherlock Holmes soft and peaceful, his breathing the shallow breathing of sleep. Secondly his reason for gasping was because he was hit with the realization that he was waking up, in bed, next to Sherlock, and that he is wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. He allows his gaze to slowly move from Sherlock's face to his torso, taking in the view of a sheet draped loosely over, if he's not mistaken, Sherlock's _naked_ body.

Slowly the memories from the night before come back to him. There had been a lot of drinking, and then some sort of case, something about Lestrade picking them up at a pub for drunk and disorderly and dropping them off at 221b Baker Street...then it started to get a little hazy...but somehow, it seems that all of his fantasies, so deeply buried inside had come true. Sherlock was his lover. In light of this revelation John felt his heart swell and, infused with a sudden boldness, he reached his hand out to touch the smooth skin of Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock's eyes snap open and he sees the face of John Watson looking intently at him for a reaction, he feels the electricity of the skin to skin contact between them. He inhales sharply and grits his teeth as his morning erection awakens with full force.

"John" he breathes "I…."

"Shhhh…Sherlock don't say anything."

Sherlock closes his eyes and composes himself as he puts his hand on his flat-mates waist and presses with his fingertips for grip, pulling him forward. He gasps and his eyes fly open when he feels John's erection meet his own through nothing but the thin fabric of John's undergarment. As his eyes open he observes as John's jaw tightens and his eyes close, he feels his own heart rate speed up as his flat-mate releases a throaty moan escape his lips.

"Sh...Sh...Sherl….Sherlock...I…." John stammers now anxiously clenching and unfurling his left fist at his side.

Sherlock grinds himself against John and then pauses.

"Should I stop John? Your heart rate is increasing rapidly…"

"N...N...No….I….don't stop….please." John whispers, panting between his words. His hips now rocking in rhythm with Sherlock, his desire rising with each passing second. Suddenly the sensation becomes overwhelming and he reaches out to hold his lover still. At this Sherlock becomes defiant and kisses John, hard.

"Wait" John says as he looks directly into Sherlock's eyes, glittering with mischief.

"Can I…?" John asks implying he would like to have Sherlock face down on the bed.

"John Watson, I thought you might never ask! Though, in retrospect I should have noticed your desire for dominance even amidst your desire to submit to me as you demonstrated clearly by the events of last night…"

"Oh. Shut. Up. Sherlock!" John scolds as he flips Sherlock onto his stomach forcefully. He then positions himself above him, taunting him by rubbing his still contained shaft through the fabric of his briefs onto Sherlock's naked and sculpted arse.

"Sherlock, tell me where the condoms and lube are, now. And that is a direct order."

Sherlock visibly shudders beneath him and lets a soft moan escape his lips as he extends one of his long arms to point at the drawer on the bedside table.

"It...It's in there Doctor Watson."

John quickly opens the drawer to retrieve the items as he uses his other hand to loose his member from his briefs. He works quickly and efficiently, Sherlock can feel his movements above him as he lubes himself up, then he can hear the tear of the condom wrapper and is hyper aware of John sliding it carefully onto his shaft. Then, Johns hands are on him spreading his cheeks so that his asshole is exposed and a cold wet sensation hits him as he realized John is drizzling lube onto him. Then his head is at the opening, very gently pressing, torturously and slowly rocking his hips above him to ease into him.

Sherlock shifts himself upward to meet John's rhythmic thrusts, John stiffens and moans loudly at the motion.

"Oh, Sherlock...you are...so tight."

John pulls back holding Sherlock still before him and withdraws himself completely, he savors the whimper that escapes from the man below him, holding his lovers hips still he thrusts seating himself deeply and completely into him. He stills to let Sherlock adjust. Once he stops shuddering beneath him John pulls Sherlock's hips upward so that he can reach his hand beneath him. He finds his fingertips wrapping around Sherlock's stiff shaft. Sherlock, overwhelmed by this lets out a shout

"Oh, John!"

Since John's fingers are still wet with lube he strokes Sherlock easily and rhythmically rocks himself into his lover with increasing speed. Sherlock groans and grabs the bed-sheets he bites hard into the pillow to keep from screaming.

"Sh...Sherlock! I...I'm going to…"

"Doctor, please...harder!"

Watson slams himself into Sherlock once, twice, and on the third thrust he stiffens and begins to come hard, at the same time he squeezed Sherlock's member tightly and feels it's pulsing against his hand as Sherlock reaches his own climax.

John collapses onto Sherlock's back and takes a moment to catch his breath before pulling out of his lover and re-positioning himself to lie next to him. Sherlock rolls to his side to face John and his piercing blue eyes sparkle at him from under hooded eyelids.

"Doctor Watson, I have a new appreciation for your stamina."

"Sherlock Holmes I do believe I may have finally made progress with your anal retentive tendencies." John remarks with a playful smile playing on his lips.


End file.
